


the biggest fool in all of fodlan

by todxrxki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, social media and texting au, someone please save felix, sylvain is a mess, the golden deer are a cult, the word count is so low bc they're all pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Sylvain isn't expecting much when he walks into the university's coffee shop, just to be able to buy a coffee for himself and maybe some lovely ladies as well. However, all of his plans get completely flipped when he sees the cashier, his old childhood friend - and their lives suddenly intertwine once again. || Modern day university AU, told through texting and social media.





	1. Chapter 1: The Picture Boy for Heterosexuality

PROFILES:

FELIX: recently transferred to Garreg Mach University. Got roped into the Blue Lions social club immediately.

SYLVAIN, (+ his private account): mostly friends with the Golden Deer. Really wants a girlfriend. A mess.

THE BLUE LIONS: 

GOLDEN DEER <strike>CULT</strike> CLUB:

BLACK EAGLES SOCIAL CLUB:

BYLETH:

AND THE STORY BEGINS:

.

.


	2. Sylvain the Clown

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading and your lovely comments! I'm glad you're enjoying!! I tried to fix the formatting a little for mobile users this chapter, and I hope it works! If it doesn't, though, feel free to check the thread at https://twitter.com/todxrxki/status/1168535619125043201, since everything will be posted there! (And also, please send me tweets/messages there, because I'm dying to have more people to talk about FE3H with!)


	3. Straight as a Ruler

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, thank you all so much for reading!! I honestly didn't expect this to get many readers at all, so seeing all of your commentsreally, truly makes my day, & I hope you continue to enjoy reading and leaving your thoughts!!  
As always, this story is posted first and in higher quality here, so feel free to check it out there as well: https://twitter.com/todxrxki/status/1168535619125043201


End file.
